Giving in to desires
by Kattyescool
Summary: Giving in to your desires Summary: Ryoma and sakuno are on a romantic getaway trip after high school graduation, the young couple have only been dating for 6 months, but have know each other for ages will strong feelings of desires get the better of them what will happen? Authors Notes: "Summary isn't that good almost didn't post this story, lemony warning "Sorry just updated it'
1. Chapter 1

"Giving in to your desires

"Summary: Ryoma and sakuno are on a romantic getaway trip after high school graduation the young couple have only been dating for 6 months, but have know each other for ages will strong feelings of desires get the better of them what will happen?

"Authors Notes: Summary isn't that good; please give me a chance this is my first time posting any kind of story, and my writing is not that great but I worked really hard on it with the best to my abilities still not sure how all this works yet very new to this Instructive criticisms is welcome.

"Lips on lips laying in bed, they kiss all the do for a while, then hands start to roam, sakuno runs her hands threw his silk bluish black hair, "mmmh" she murmured. "you're hair is soft and silky I always wanted to know and know I do", she said seductively she was on top straddling him, The brown haired beauty wore a cute yellow short dress with her hair down, he wore a long white shirt, black sweater, and khaki pants. He looked up at her smirking, she blushed hard and crashed her lips back down on his. ryoma's hands ran over her back they slide down all the way to her butt and lightly gripped and rubbed messaging it down. " Mum ryoma baby" she moaned into his mouth lips still locked on his.

"He smirked again, as she followed a similar suit rubbing a hand down his side and grinding there crotches up against each other. He moved his head a little to get a peak at the actions below. Sakuno slide her hand from his side to his cheek to turn and put his head back into place so not to disturb there never-ending kiss.

"After a long while they sat up and released each other from there intense make out session that left them both breathless. "Did you enjoy it?", air in his lungs he asked teasingly with his sexy smirk on his face and love dovey expression. Sakuno blushed her fingers tracing around her lips with equal expression of loving and lusting in her dream lit eyes said it all there was more to come.

"To Be Continued...

"Author notes: "Not to great but you live and you learn I'll have a part 2, the real lemon coming out soon can't wait to see how this does? sorry if this sounds a bit jumpy or weird I'm not perfect"


	2. Chapter 2

Giving in to your desires

Author notes: So Sorry this chapter is so late! I went out of town for a wedding after I posted the first chapter, and I planned to post again after I got back however my computer had some technical difficulties so I had to type this on my iPad as a last resort can't tell you how Happy I am😾 If you had problems with the first chapter this isn't much better, but I was satisfied with it personally I originally wrote these to keep to my self anyways enjoy.

They stared into each other eyes with enchantment, he reached her face lifted her chin and pecked her soft lips."yum you taste like strawberries" She smiled happily at him, she grabbed and pulled him back to her lips.

Sakuno loved his natural his natural scent "You always smell like fresh baked cookies mmm", she said cutely. They couldn't help but giggle a little they where so adorable together.

There flirting was a huge turn on so it began "Ry-o-ma", she said slowly and lovingly. He was just looking at how beautiful she was, but looks was just one thing, he loved her for who she was on the inside the sweet girl that cared so much for him. Sakuno impatiently wrapped her hands around him, and started kissing him, sending him out of his tyrants and kissing her back eagerly.

He pulled them back to lay flat on the bed with her on top again she moved from his lips to his ear and whispered; "I want you to make love to me know", soft and firm with blush on her face as well as his own. He pulled up her dress and sexy black bra he kissed on her creamy soft breast moving on to suck her nipples, running his face cross her chest sensually.

Sakuno pushed his head deeper into her chest it felt like heaven while he was busy on her breast she unfastened his pants and stroked his member he twitched, and moaned at her touch while sucking each breast back and fort. sakuno reached between there to, crotches and pulled aside her yellow fitted now wet panties she rubbed her clit across his hardened member moistening it, his mouth left her breast the back of his head pressing into the pillow he let out a moan. Sakuno slide down to tastes his member, she licked his tip with her tongue enjoying it like and ice cream cone moaning and slurping it down her little mouth.

"Uh sakuno" his head arched back on the pillow caused by the sensation she kissed his tip and stopped sucking him. "mmm it tasted so good " she said holding her fingers around her mouth blushing. He smirked cockily at how he could make her come out of her shell, making her lose self control surprisingly he had always had that effect on her. She stood up above him slide down her panties in a seductive manner, ryoma mouth watered at the site "your gorgeous you know" she blushed as did he. Come here he said he pulled her crotch to his face she sat above his chest legs wide open on display he dove his face into her pussy, his tongue poked in at the hole of her clit sakuno couldn't help but let out a scream.

"Ah! Ryo-" she couldn't finish it felt too good he was sucking her pussy lips sliding and gliding his tongue in and out of her. She almost came, but then he stopped backing away from her teasingly "Ah no Ryoma! Don't stop!" She begged holding on to him like he was going leave her. Repositioning them he kissed her and while tapping his tip over her clit she hissed from the pleasure.

"Are you sure ready he asked?" Yes was her quick response as she removed his shirt pulling it over his head and sliding off his pants stripping him down bare her face heated up at the site of his perfect well toned body nature had certainly been good to over the years he's a tennis star after all.

It it was a tough she was tight and it hurt her at first, but ryoma kept his patients and she got use to his size. She was on top, he bounced her up and down on his cock, his hands wrapped around her slim waste and guided her down on him making a bumping sound "Uh! baby" she stranned and whispered lightly while she came, her face barrier in his neck and hands wrapped around him tight.

Ryoma turned them on there sides, lifting her leg up with one hand and crassed her back and bottom with his other, then began moving in and upward motion that pleased the both of them. "Ah! Your tigh sakuno" she squeezed him like a lemon, "Ah Oh! Yeah Ryoma right there!" he was banging her good they where wrapped tightly around each other pulling hair and french kissing hard until there lips where sore ultimately the long awaited sparks flew they climated together. Snuggling close "ryoma promise me you'll stay by my side" "maybe after a second round" he said jokingly in a squeaky voice she giggled "I'm serious you I really love you" she said honestly "I love you too always and forever promise" he said smiling at her she reciprocated.

"I love you more" she said

"You wish" he responded

They laughed together and fell to sleep glad to have given into to there desires

"Hey how about that second round?"

(The End)😘

That's all folks Goodness this took forever, but I finally finished it this was my first time writing a lemon sorry if it's pretty messy I struggled a lot with this but I really like it so go figure hope you have similar feelings peace out!😁 (also no pun was intended and it's up to you to decide who the last quote was from bebresz.)


End file.
